Really the start of something new!
by fadingrose
Summary: the final school year is here! so much to look forward to prom, the biggest Scholastic decathlon, the biggest basketball matches, a throughout the country musical, GRADUATION! oh n 2 new students, n hopefully truce between sharpay n gabriella
1. Intro

**Really the start of something new.**

**It was one kind of a summer. **

**Everyone had a summer job except the two Evans.**

_-A few scenes from hsm2's songs._

**They're all back.**

_-flashes to Gabriella and Taylor eating lunch together and laughing._

_-flashes to Chad and Troy talking and playing basketball._

_-flashes to the two Evans sitting in Sharpay's car._

**And now it really is the start of something new.**

_-flashes and only a boy's back can be seen playing basketball._

_-flashes to a girl who's face cannot be seen because she's looking down into her book._

**Will there finally be truce between Sharpay and Gabriella?**

_-flashes to Gabriella and Sharpay talking._

**Will the new girl make a difference?**

**Will Troy's cousin brother make it?**

**What's going to happen? **

**No one knows.**

**It's going to be one hell of a school year.**

**So much is going to happen this year.**

**-Prom.**

**-The biggest basketball matches.**

**-An even bigger musical, one which will be performed throughout the country.**

**-A **Scholastic** decathlon with the best 2 teams from all over the country.**

**-GRADUATION!**

**A year no one will ever forget.**

**Please give a review of what you think...**

**I'd only like to continue if majority of the people thought this might be an intresting story.**

**Thank you for your co-operation! **


	2. First day

Gabriella and Taylor are talking next to Gabriella's locker. Gabriella is wearing a black shirt and a white skirt with black tights and Taylor is wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Troy is with his friends and spots Gabriella. Troy's wearing a blue t shirt and pants. Chad's wearing a green shirt and blue jeans.

"Gabi!! Hey!" Troy exclaims, overjoyed to see his girlfriend.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella responds.

The 2 hug, happy to see each other.

The whole basketball team is with Troy and Taylor with Gabriella. Troy smiles, "Guys my cousin bro is coming to East High today and he's an amazing basketball player, and well he can be a bit… troublesome, he keeps getting into trouble, so don't mind his harsh comments. Please! He's a real nice guy if you get to know him."

"Don't worry about it; we'll be easy on him." Chad speaks up.

A boy enters through the principal's office carrying two sheets of paper; he then looks up at his cousin brother Troy Bolton.

He has blue-green eyes, and shaggy brown hair he's as tall as Troy and has a tan complexion, and is has an athletic body. He was wearing a black shirt with the caption "Your hot, I'm single, what's the problem?" and blue jeans.

"Lil bro!!! Troy ma man!" the boy exclaims, and smiles at everyone.

Troy walks to his cousin, "Kyle! How you been, nice to have you here, you'll love it here man! So you wanna try out for the basketball team?"

"Hey Troy remember us?" Chad shrugs Troy.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Hey Kyle, these are my friends." Troy introduces everyone, one by one.

"Kyle which class are you in?" Gabriella asks.

"Oh, I'm in Troy's class, he's just two days younger than me." Kyle replies.

Troy shows Kyle to the classroom. Everyone's in their respected classes.

A confused girl enters the school and heads to the principals office. She comes out in two minutes and heads for her class. She enters the room, she has long chocolate brown wavy hair and captivating hazel eyes, a smile as bright as the sunshine, she has a darker complexion than Kyle. She was wearing a black and white hoodie and blue skinny jeans with a white shirt inside.

"Umm, sorry I'm late, but, I got caught in traffic, and… and…" She nervously speaks.

Ms. Darbus interrupted, "its okay Miss. Hazel Rose Anderson," she showed Hazel where to sit and continued, "Good morning class we have to new students, Mr. Kyle Bolton cousin brother of Troy Bolton and Miss. Hazel Rose Anderson." She then continued with her announcements. The bell rang and everyone left.

Kyle turned to Troy and asked, "Hey Troy who was the hot blonde with a 'S' on her shirt?"

"You mean Sharpay Evans!" Troy responded.

"She's hot! How is she? Is she like one of those freaky girls, ya know all sweet and stuff?"

Chad laughed, "Sharpay Evans and sweet? Impossible, she's a total pain she's actually very annoying and rude!"

"I like rude, hard-to-get girls; they're like a challenge and me, I love challenges" Kyle responded.

"Bro, she isn't that great ya know… you actually want her?" Troy questioned.

"Hell yeah!" Kyle answered with a sparkle in his eyes.

Hazel was heading for her physics class when she met Sharpay and Ryan. "Hi Sharpay, I'm Hazel, I've seen a few of your talent shows in your country house and I have to say you are brilliant at what you do!"

"Oh thank you Hazel…" Sharpay responded with a smile.

"Ooo, I really like your Channel jacket, thats the latest one." Hazel exclaimed.

Impressed, Sharpay responded, "Why thank you, you've got good taste in fashion!"

"Thanks, I might have good taste in fashion but you and Ryan have excellent taste in fashion! Oh and Ryan you're a terrific dancer really I love your dances! Oh God I'm getting late for class, talk to you later, nice talking to you!" Hazel walked away with a smile.

"You know I don't know the last time I like a new girl, but that girl is great!" Sharpay told her Ryan.

"Yeah she is, she even likes my dancing! I don't get that so often!" Ryan responded with a smile.

Gabriella and Taylor are trying to solve a physics sum when Hazel interrupts the two girls, "umm, not be rude or anything, but you've got the formula wrong,"

The girls look down at their work and wonder what they're doing wrong, "you should be using that formula." Hazels says pointing to the list of formulas,

"Oh, thanks, I didn't notice I was using the wrong formula." Gabriella responded with a smile.

"Your welcome, by the way I really love your white and black shirt I'm sorry I don't know your name," A little embarrassed Hazel responded.

"Oh it's okay, I'm Gabriella."

"And I'm Taylor, nice to meet you… Hazel right?"

"Yeah, I really like your shirt Gabriella, and I totally love you jeans Taylor, Great style both of you!"

"Thanks Hazel!" Gabriella responded.

So far Hazel has impressed Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay! But she still didn't know that Gabriella and Sharpay weren't even close to being friends with each other.


	3. Still the first day

Ok I haven't received any reviews and that's why I'm not sure whether I should continue writing… anyway I'm going to write one more chapter and I'm begging you please review because I'm really not sure if anyone actually wants to continue reading.

**Recap**

So far Hazel has impressed Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay! But she still didn't know that Gabriella and Sharpay weren't even close to being friends with each other.

"Hey Hazel, you want to come with us for lunch?" Taylor asked.

"Sure! I'd love to, but will your other friends mind?"

"No, they won't Hazel, don't worry!" Gabriella replied

---Lunch---

"Hey guys! Meet Hazel…" Gabriella said sitting down next to Troy.

"Hey Hazel, I'm Troy"

"Hey Hazel I'm Chad"

"Yah hi, I'm Kyle."

"Hazel don't mind Kyle he's a bit ya know" Troy responded.

"It's ok"

"Hey Hazel, would you like to join the scholastic decathlon?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm… I guess it would be fun" Hazel replied a little confused.

"So Kyle you wanna try out for the basket ball team?" Troy asked.

"Me, try out? Bro I'm simply the best" Kyle answered, over-confidently

"It doesn't matter rules are rules." Chad told him.

"Fine, fine I will" Kyle answered, "But lets get down to business, that Ms. Darbus is real annoying we should do something about her."

"What are you trying to say?" Taylor was also getting annoyed by Kyle.

"I'm thinking lets play a prank on her."

"Are you crazy?" Hazel asked.

"Whatever weirdo, c'mon it'll be fun, Troy, you know you want to!" Kyle said looking at Hazel then Troy.

"NO WAY!" Troy answered

"Fine if you people don't want to have fun we won't do it!" Kyle answered.

"Kyle I forgot to ask… how's Chloe?" Troy asked

The question seemed to drain out all the colour in Kyle's face.

"Chloe? Umm yeah Chloe… why do you want to know about her?" Kyle asked choking on his own words.

"Who's Chloe?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"She's Kyle's girlfriend!" Troy replied

"Yeah Chloe, uh… I… dumped her…" Kyle stuttered.

Hazel thought to herself "_sure doesn't seem like he dumped her, I bet he wasn't even sure about what to say!" _

Question was Hazel right, was Kyle hiding something or did he really dump Chloe.

"That's weird Kyle, 2 years ago she was all you talked about, until you suddenly moved, you told me that you really loved her." Troy said completely confused.

"Dude that was 2 years ago, she got boring!" Kyle responded.

"Hey I still have to meet Uncle Jack." Kyle told Troy

"Yeah you still have to meet dad, we'll go once lunch is over."

---In the gym---

"Uncle Jack!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Kyle… how you been?" Jack Bolton replied. "How's your first day going? Forget that now lets see what you've got" Jack Bolton said throwing a basketball to Kyle.

Kyle started showing of his moves.

The boys practiced for 2 hours till all of them were tired and soaked in sweat.

"So am I in?" Kyle asked.

"What do you think boys?" Jack Bolton asked the team.

"Hell yeah!" All the boys yelled back in chorus.

"Then you're in! Ok everyone hit the showers!! NOW!!" Jack Bolton scram out

"So how do you like East High so far?" Chad asked

"It's ok" Kyle replied

"Just ok?" Troy responded.

"Well yeah just ok lets see what happens tomorrow."

---Scholastic Decathlon meeting---

Hazel POV

_Why was Kyle so gob-smacked when Troy asked him about Chloe? Why am I even thinking about Kyle? Why does it seem to matter to me what he'll be doing right now? I've never been so confused! But I really want to know why Kyle looked so shocked when Chloe was mentioned! Why am I thinking about Kyle?? Why can't I pay attention to what Taylor is saying? I'm trying to listen but its just that Kyle's face keeps coming in front of my eyes! I think I'm going crazy!_

The meeting was over and Taylor and Gabriella had noticed that throughout the meeting Hazel's mind was somewhere else.

"Hazel what on earth have you been thinking about?" Taylor demanded

"Huh! What? Oh… umm… nothing!" Hazel stuttered.

"Some things have been on your mind Hazel! C'mon tell us!" Taylor pleaded.

"Taylor you've got it all wrong! Hazel hasn't been thinking of something she's been thinking about some ONE!" Gabriella replied

Taylor and Gabriella laughed.

"No you guys, you've got it all wrong!" Hazel replied.

"Yeah sure!" Taylor laughed

"Oh forget it!" Gabriella replied

"Gabi need a ride home?" Troy asked

"I could use a lift!" Gabriella replied "what about you Taylor?"

"I'll ask Chad to drop me!"

"Ok"

"Chad can you drop me?" Taylor asked

"Ok?" Chad replied. "Oh hey Hazel what about you?"

"My moms coming to pick me up!" Hazel replied with a smile.

"Ok cool" Chad replied

--In the parking lot one hour after everyone had left or at least that's what Hazel thought--

Hazel kept checking the time every 2 seconds and kept checking her phone every 30 seconds.

"You know the time will not run any faster if you keep staring at your watch and neither will the phone ring if you keep looking at it!" A sarcastic comment came from behind.

**(In the next chapter you'll find out who said that!)**

**Please please please review! I really want to know if you people like it so far and if you have any suggestions, I don't want to keep writing f no ones reading!**


	4. is this the beginning?

**Recap**

--In the parking lot one hour after everyone had left or at least that's what Hazel thought--

Hazel kept checking the time every 2 seconds and kept checking her phone every 30 seconds.

"You know the time will not run any faster if you keep staring at your watch and neither will the phone ring if you keep looking at it!" A sarcastic comment came from behind.

Hazel turned back; it was a sweat drenched boy holding a basketball in his hand.

"Kyle? You're still here?"

"Aren't you smart?" another sarcastic comment

"I mean how come you're still in school?"

"I felt like staying back and playing basketball."

"Ok, so are you leaving now?"

"Yup I'm leaving now. But why are you still here?"

"My mom was supposed to pick me up I don't know where…" Hazel was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hey mom… where are you? …Oh, umm alright… no it's okay… I'll get home… don't worry!"

"She can't pick you up."

"Stuck in a meeting…"

"So do you need a ride home?"

"I could use a lift that's if it isn't any trouble…"

"My car is that one, well I guess that was obvious seeing no other cars are here…"

---In the car---

There was complete silence besides the radio on full volume otherwise there was complete silence.

Kyle decided to break the silence, "hmm… so, do you like East High?"

"Its okay… what about you?"

"Yeah isn't that bad I guess"

"That's my house"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Cause that's my house…" Kyle said pointing at a house right opposite Hazel's house.

"Wow? I didn't know you lived there."

"Thanks a lot for dropping me!"

"Practically I just came home and you tagged along"

"Well yeah… but still."

Hazel walked to the gate and turned around. "Hey Kyle…. you wanna come over?"

"Uh… okay?"

Hazel opens the front door, and a cat comes running out.

"Oh hey baby!" Hazel says as she carries the cat.

"You have a cat?"

"Yeah, meet Patches…" she looks at Patches, "Patches meet Kyle."

"He or she?"

"It's a she… she has beautiful eyes doesn't she?"

"Not as beautiful as your eyes." Kyle responds.

Kyle POV

_Did I just say "not as beautiful as your eyes." She must think I'm a jerk. Why did I even say that, I never said that to anyone besides Ch… besides Chloe!_

Hazel POV

_Did Kyle just say what I think he just said? For some reason I'm actually happy he did, I mean the time I met him I thought I was going to hate him, and I thought he hated me, but I don't know I'm happy he said that, oh God there's something completely wrong with me!_

Again there was silence.

"Thanks Kyle."

"Uh… yeah umm you're welcome?"

"Do you want water, juice, coffee…?" Hazel was interrupted by Kyle.

"Oh shoot, it's getting late I have to go somewhere! I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay, sure, bye?"

i know the chapter was short but i thought it was sweet!

hey i'm not getting any reviews still and i aint sure whether i should continue writing, please review!


	5. Maybe, maybe not

---That night---

Hazel went on msn.

Gabi: Hey Hazel!

Hazel: Hey Gabi!

Gabi: Ok Hazel I know during the meeting you were thinking about someone c'mon tell me! I won't tell anyone! Promise!

Hazel: well your right I was thinking of someone but you promise you wont tell anyone, not even Taylor not even Troy!

Gabi: Promise!

Hazel: ok see I was wondering why Kyle was so gob-smacked when Chloe was mentioned… I mean I don't think he's telling the truth!

Gabi: Do you like Kyle?

Hazel: No! At least I don't think so…

Gabi: Are you sure? You seem so concerned about him and Chloe.

Hazel: No Gabi I don't like Kyle, I don't I just can't understand why he would act so weird about Chloe? Doesn't it bother you? I think he's hiding something!

Gabi: Don't worry about it! I'm sure he's not hiding something, besides he looks like a player he must have dumped Chloe.

Hazel: Gabi… do you really think he's a player…?

Gabi: he acts like one.

Hazel: Don't you think he's just trying to hide something?

Gabi: Hazel, we don't know much about him… how could we be able to say whether he was hiding something or not.

Hazel: oh gosh Gabi I have to go someone just rang the bell. I'll tell you something else as well tomorrow in school!

Hazel switched off the monitor and ran down the stairs.

She opened the door.

"Hey?" Kyle greeted her

"Kyle? Hi!"

"So are you all alone at home right now?"

"Yep mom and dad went out for dinner…"

"Ok… so what were you doing?"

"I was going to go to sleep its 10:30"

"Oh, so are you going to sleep now?"

"Kyle come on in its cold outside."

"Thanks!"

"So Kyle, you? Here? Right now?"

"Umm is it a problem or something?"

"No, not at all"

"Well actually I was wondering… do you need a lift to school tomorrow morning?"

"I might need one…"

"If you want you could come with me…"

"Thanks Kyle… so what time do you want me to be ready by?"

"I was going to ask you what time you wanted me to pick you up."

"Well 7 sounds ok?"

"Sure… so I'll be here by 7"

"Ok"

"See you tomorrow morning"

"Leaving so early?"

"It's been a long day I think I'm going to go to bed now…"

"Oh okay… bye! Goodnight!"

"Right back at you"

Hazel walked Kyle to the door and they both waved bye to each other

Hazel POV

_Wow, I know Gabi said he looks like a player, I do agree to that because that's the way he behaves in school, but otherwise he's so, sweet? Maybe Gabi was right, maybe I do like him, and maybe that's why I'm so concerned… I don't know this is even more complicated than physics!_

Kyle POV

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like talking to Hazel all the time? She reminds me of Chloe so much… oh God someone save me! Do I like Hazel? Maybe I do… no that's crazy talk! _

Kyle looked out his window, right opposite his window he could see Hazel's window, he looked up at the sky, and he could see the full moon. He looked around his room, Chloe's picture in a photo frame next to his bed, he held the photo frame in his hand and looked up in the sky again the moon shining down, the stars twinkling, and a tear ran down his cheek as he looked at Chloe's picture. Chloe's long wavy black hair, her beautiful honey shade eyes, it was her eyes which had made Kyle crazy about her.

Why did Kyle have a tear in his eye when he saw Chloe's photo, and if he did dump Chloe why did he still have her photo?

**I think I'll let you know what happens in the next chapter, hopefully you'll guess right.**

"**Hey Kyle, hey mom, hey dad! Umm gotta go early today, talk to you late ma!" Hazel said as ****she held Kyle's hand and sped out the door.**


	6. Sharpay or Gabriella?

---Hazel's room---

Hazel stared out of her bedroom window; she could see a person opposite her standing next to the window looking up at the sky.

Patches curled up next to Hazel on her bed. "Hey boo… he's sweet isn't he?" Patches meowed once. "And he's so cute; he's a nice guy isn't he?" Patches meowed again.

"What should I wear tomorrow, I mean he'll be picking me up and I want to look great,"

Hazel paused shocked by her sudden want to look perfect for Kyle, "I know it's not a date but, but, but… you know I just wanna look good…" Hazel knew that she was just lying to herself but she didn't want to admit even to herself the way she felt about Kyle.

She chose black caprice and a dull orange shirt, after trying around half of her clothes.

---The next day---

The bell rang. Hazel's mom answered the door, "Yes? How may I help you young man?"

"Good morning Mrs. Anderson, umm is Hazel there?"

"And who might you be?"

"Umm I'm Kyle…"

"Let me check Kyle, Hazel darling, there's a young man named Kyle here for you."

"Coming mom!" Hazel said as she came running down, "hey Kyle, hey mom, hey dad! Umm gotta go early today, talk to you later ma!" Hazel said as she held Kyle's hand and sped out the door.

"Hazel!! At least take something to eat!" Her mom scram out behind her.

"Yeah mom I have a cookie in my bag!"

"Get in the car, hurry!"

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Kyle said looking completely confused.

"Kyle I'm saving you from my mom! If you stayed there for one more minute she would question you about everything, I mean everything!"

"Thanks?" Still confused…

"Cookie? It's chocolate chip!" Hazel said as she broke the cookie into half.

"Umm nah it's okay, you have it!"

"Too bad I already broke you a piece!"

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome!"

There was silence as the 2 munched away on their cookie halves.

"Hmm…" that's all Kyle could think off, "So I was wondering…"

"Schools here! Thanks for dropping me!"

"My pleasure."

"You were saying something before I said school was here…" Hazel asked with a smile.

"Yeah, umm, about that, need a ride back home?"

"Umm I'll tell you in lunch"

"Ok"

"Thanks again"

Hazel got out of the car, brushing off the crumbs from her orange shirt.

Hazel walked to her locker. "Hazel!" Gabriella said as she walked to Hazel.

"Gabi! Omg I have to tell you something, but don't tell anyone!! Not a single soul!"

"Promise I wont! So tell me!"

"Okay see yesterday I was stuck in school cause my mom couldn't pick me up, and then Kyle was there too!"

"And?"

"Well, you see he dropped me home and turns out he lives opposite my house!"

"You like him, admit it!!"

"No…" Hazel paused while Gabriella gave her a yah-right look, "at least I don't think so…"

"Oh please you do"

"There's more! Stuff happened after he dropped me, and also today morning"

"Omg you both kissed, he asked you out?"

"No!!!"

"Oh, then what happened?"

Hazel told Gabriella everything.

"Ooo! I'm seeing hearts! You love him he loves you! What's the problem?"

"I don't know…"

The bell rang and everyone left for homeroom.

"Hazel… how are you?"

"Oh, hey Sharpay! I'm fine how are you?"

"Oh I'm fab, so Hazel have any other talent than physics and fashion?"

"Sorry?"

"Good at acting, dancing or singing?"

"I've never tried dancing, singing or acting so I wouldn't know,"

"I see, so tell me Hazel do you like East High?"

"I really like it"

"How about you hang around with me today instead of them," Sharpay said pointing at Taylor and Gabriella

Hazel was a little confused wondering why Sharpay looked so angry when she pointed at Gabriella and Taylor. "Umm I guess?"

The bell rang before Taylor could talk to Hazel, Hazel, Ryan and Sharpay had left the room.

"I guess that's bye to Hazel, she's going to be the new Sharpay." Taylor told Gabriella.

"Nah, I know Hazel, she's nothing like that." Gabriella responded.

"What you 2 talking about?" Chad interrupted.

"Hazel's going to be the new Sharpay…."

"And to think I thought she was nice…" Chad replied

"Oh c'mon you guys, Hazel's nice…" Gabriella said.

"You don't even know her that well…" Taylor replied.

"Well, as a matter of fact I do, she tells me everything! She's a good friend!"

"And yet she's hanging out with Sharpay? The person you hate the most… Hazel a good friend I think not…" Taylor replied.

"I don't know why she's hanging out with Sharpay, but you'll see she'll get tired of Sharpay and she'll be back talking and hanging out with us…"

The day went by and in all the classes Hazel sat next to Sharpay and they had a good time you could see that, the 2 kept on laughing and talking, Sharpay seemed to be almost human, laughing talking with Hazel.

Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Troy and Kyle a bit surprised by the fact that Sharpay was acting so 'human' and that Hazel was enjoying her company.

---Lunch---

"So Gabi, Hazel still a good friend?" Chad asked.

"I don't know why she has barely talked to me since this morning." Gabriella replied.

"Why don't you ask her what's happened to her…" Taylor replied.

Kyle looked the least bothered, he didn't care.

Hazel walked over to the table where all of them were sitting.

"Hey guys! Why don't you come hang out with Sharpay, Ryan and me?" Hazel asked who had no idea about why they all weren't friendly with Sharpay.

Troy and Chad laughed. Hazel gave a confused look.

"Oh you really don't know why we're laughing do you?" Troy asked her.

"Uh, not exactly… don't you people like Sharpay and Ryan?"

"Ryan's okay but Sharpay… no way!" Taylor replied.

"But Sharpay is so sweet and a lot of fun to be with!" Hazel replied still confused.

All of them gave a Hazel a 'yah-right' look.

"What she is"

"Yeah sure and I can get an 'A' in physics" Chad replied.

"You guys don't think so do you?"

Sharpay walked over to Hazel, "Hazel, let's go I have to show you something, oh and sweetie if you want I'll drop you home instead of one of them." She paused and looked at all of them who looked a little shocked, "Anyway if I do drop you we can go to my place first and we could have some fun there, I could give you a manicure!" Sharpay said in an excited voice. "What are you people looking at?" Sharpay turned around and snapped at all of them. She turned back to Hazel, and held her hand and dragged her as she walked away.

"Was that Sharpay, I mean was that really her?" Troy broke the silence.

"I think so?" Taylor replied still surprised.

"Wow?" Gabriella couldn't find any words to say.

"Ice queen can be nice…?" Chad asked.

"So? Who cares? Hot blonde girl likes geeky girl big wow!" Kyle replied not the least bit bothered.

Ryan walked over, "Isn't Hazel like the sweetest person you've ever met?"

"Sharpay likes her?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah she does! They both have so much fun together."

"Ryan!" Sharpay scram out

"Talk to you guys later, ciao!" Ryan said as he walked to Sharpay and Hazel.

**I know it was a long chapter, hope u like it! Please review!**

**---Next time---**

"_But they are my friends, especially Gabi!" Hazel told Sharpay_

"_I see…" Sharpay softly whispered._

* * *

"_As, much as I hate to say this, you are invited to the surprise birthday party at my house for …."_


End file.
